Happy Anniversary
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: Weiss and Yang celebrate their first anniversary. One-shot. Futa!Yang.


_**What's this? Two stories in two days? Surprised me too, but I'm not gonna complain about writing plenty. This one was requested by AntonSlavik020, who wanted some futa!yang freezerburn. Nice and soft, not rough. So this is some fluffy smut. At least the best I can do it. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Yang walked up to the door to the dorm with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. It was a very special day after all. Today was her very first anniversary with Weiss. It was hard to believe it was just a year ago they'd become a couple, yet at the same time it felt like barely a moment had passed. Guess it's true what they say, time flies when you're having fun.

Of course, she made sure to get something too. She wasn't going to let Weiss go empty handed on their first year together. She was pretty proud of what she'd gotten too; she was always picky about getting good gifts for people. She felt putting a lot of thought into it was one way of showing how much she cared. Luckily for her, Ruby and Blake had decided to vacate the premises as well, off doing who knows what, so the two "love birds" could celebrate.

With that in mind she opened the door, expecting to see Weiss waiting for her. What she found instead was an empty room. She was surprised, Weiss had never been late for anything in all the time she'd known her. On the contrary in fact, Weiss was always, at minimum, twenty minutes early. Closing the door behind her she looked around.

"Weiss?" She called out, getting no response. She set the small box she held down on a desk as she walked to the middle of the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. She found it too, in the shape of a flat, rectangular box sitting on Weiss bed with a note stuck to it.

 _To Yang,  
This is part of your present. Open, and enjoy. I'll be with you in a moment._

 _-Your Snowpea_

Yang smiled at the note, especially the pet name. She'd come up with it on a whim, and it'd somehow stuck. Only she got to call her that though, because Weiss was only Snowpea for Yang.

Setting down on the bed she opened the box, finding a very odd gift inside. The first thing to catch her notice was the neatly laid out pale white bra and panties in the box. She knew they were Weiss at a glance. She also thought she caught a smell, but it was too faint to place. Then she saw a small data chip between the two garments. Picking it up she slipped it into her scroll.

After a moment to accommodate the chip, a video popped up on screen. Yang was surprised, since usually she'd just have access to the files, but assumed Weiss had engineered it this way. Pressing play, she started the video. She was not prepared for what she saw.

"Hello Yang." Weiss said in the video. She was sitting in her bed, almost the same as Yang was now, with the video showing the whole bed easily. More important, she was wearing an almost see-through robe that was just a bit open, showing her bra and panties, the same ones in the box.

Yang set her scroll down on the bed and let it project onto a holographic screen in the middle of the room. She put her hands on her knees and started watching, already feeling a stirring in her pants.

In the video, Weiss stood up and opened the robe, letting it fall. "I'm sure you're curious as to what's going on here. Well, let's just say for now, I'm hoping you'll enjoy this video as much as I enjoyed making it." With that she sat down on the bed again, and spread her legs. She ran her hands from her knees, up her thighs, then up her stomach, to her chest. She moved them behind her, and undid her bra. Taking it off she set it neatly to the side. That was when Yang noticed the box she had just set it in.

Weiss ran her hands over her chest a bit, running her nipples between her fingers. All the while she never broke eye contact with the camera. Then she moved her hands back down, sliding them down to her panties. She pressed into the fabric, and herself, rubbing two fingers over it. Leaning back slightly onto her free hand, she spread her legs wider for a better show. She kept rubbing until a small wet spot appeared. That was when Yang figured out what she had smelt when she opened the box.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, or hand, Yang followed Weiss lead. She stripped out of her top first, her bra following. Then she kicked off her boots, and took off her socks, tossing them away. She nearly drooled as Weiss pulled her panties to the side, exposing herself before slipping a finger in. Unzipping her shorts, Yang pulled them down, followed quickly by her panties. Finally free of its confines, her cock sprang free, already hard.

Now naked, Yang sat down on the bed and continued to watch, stroking her hard cock as she did so. She could hear Weiss muttering her name in the video as she touched herself. All too soon the heiress in the video reached her peak, arching her back and presenting Yang with the wondrous sight of her pleasure. Yang wasn't even close to done, but slowed her hand and continued to watch the video.

Weiss was breathing heavy now, as she slipped her panties off finally, and placed them in the box. Looking at the camera again, she said, "This video is yours to keep. Not share, obviously, but use whenever you like. As for the rest of your gift, you'll have to get that" She paused and somehow in the video managed to look directly at where Yang had her hand wrapped around her shaft "first hand." With that she reached up and the video ended.

"Damn." Yang said, half stunned, and still very aroused.

"Glad you liked it."

Yang nearly jumped out of her skin at that voice, turning to the sound to see Weiss standing there, this time in the flesh. She was wearing the same robe as she had in the video. "Holy fuck, Weiss, you startled me!"

"I see that, you were preoccupied with my little present though, so it makes sense." She said with a slightly smug grin on her face.

"Uh, yeah. Guess you saw that. Wow though. I love it. What did you mean by 'first hand' though?" Yang asked, looking Weiss up and down, "Please let it mean what I think it means."

"It does, and so much more." Weiss said. She walked forward, dropping the robe behind her as she did, letting it fall to the ground. It left her completely naked, and Yang realized it was because the undergarments she'd been wearing were currently in a box on the bed. "How about I take over from here?" Weiss suggest as she reached Yang, putting a hand on her knee, and wrapping the other around Yang's erect cock.

Yang nodded and let go herself, leaning back on her hands a bit. Though she eagerly responded when Weiss leaned in and kissed her. She moved one hand to Weiss' cheek, holding her as she kissed her. She leaned back again as Weiss broke the kiss and moved down.

She kissed Yang's neck, her chest, down to her breasts. Then she kept going, moving down her abdomen, dropping to her knees to plant another at the base of Yang's shaft, then up it till she reached the tip. She ran her tongue around the head, and then flicked it off the end. "Happy anniversary." She said, and then took it in her mouth.

Yang let out a groan at the feeling of Weiss' mouth around her cock. She bit her lip and focused on steadying her breathing as Weiss began to move her head up and down, sliding her tongue along her shaft and sucking gently, her hand moving up and down where her mouth couldn't reach.

Weiss let it out of her mouth for a moment, taking a breather as she ran her tongue up and down it, getting it slick with saliva before returning to her pattern. She couldn't take all of Yang in her mouth, she'd learned that long ago, but she could still get plenty, and had learned to work with what she could.

Having already worked herself over, Yang didn't take long to reach her end. Reaching down she brushed some hair out of Weiss' eyes, tucking it behind her ear, causing Weiss to look up at her, without stopping. "I'm… I'm close, Weiss." She warned. When Weiss actually went a bit deeper at that, Yang couldn't take anymore. "Oh God, Weiss!" She cried out, shooting her load into the heiress' mouth.

Weiss took a moment to wait until Yang came down before letting her out of her mouth. She swallowed once, and wiped her lips and chin with the back of her hand. "I'll assume that was good too." She said.

"Oh yeah." Yang agreed, "So so good." She looked down at Weiss, meeting her blue eyes. "I'm guessing that was the rest of my gift? If so, it was a good one. Ten out of ten, would do again."

"Not quite." Weiss said, "There's still more." She stood up, putting one knee on the bed. She leaned forward, putting her hands on Yang's shoulders for support as she leaned in, kissing her. It wasn't lustful, or dominant, or excessive, but soft, and tender, and loving.

Yang brought one hand up to the back of Weiss' neck, holding onto her and returning the kiss, trying to pour as much of her own affection into it as she could. She closed her eyes and focused on that feeling, of Weiss' soft lips, of their bodies pressed together, and all the love she held for her.

One of Weiss' hands moved, tracing a finger along Yang's collarbone and down the valley of her breasts. "Ready for the rest of your present?" She asked.

"God yes." Yang said. She put both her hands on Weiss hips and rolled the two of them completely onto the bed with Weiss on her back laying on the pillows, and Yang over her. She kissed her again, supporting herself with her left arm while her right moved down Weiss' body. Across her breasts, down her stomach, over her thigh. Then she moved them up to Weiss' core, already wet. She rubbed her with two fingers, and then slipped them in just up to her second knuckle, causing Weiss to arch her back a bit and gasp. Pulling them back out she put them in her mouth, looking Weiss in the eyes as she sucked them clean. "Yummy. Looks like I'm not the only one who's ready."

Weiss let out a shaky breath, pulling Yang down to kiss her again. "Don't tease me, Yang. Not tonight. Just let me feel you."

Yang smiled softly, pressing her forehead to Weiss. "As you wish, my princess." She said, shifting her position. She kissed down to her neck, sucking gently as she put the head of her shaft to Weiss' heated slit. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Weiss answered, putting her arms around her.

Yang held Weiss' hip with one hand as she pushed in, steadying herself as she slowly entered. When she felt the first hint of resistance she stopped. Taking a moment to let Weiss adjust, she left small kisses on her cheek, neck, collarbone, and even ears. Then she pulled back, again slowly, until she was barely within her, before sliding in again.

Together they found a steady rhythm, in and out, back and forth. It wasn't chaotic, or heavy, or lustful. It wasn't rough, or hard. It was a display. It was soft kisses, bated breath, and savoring each other. It wasn't fucking, or pounding, or even just sex. They were making love, showing with touches and kisses and a closeness they could only achieve together just how much they meant to each other.

Yang moved her hand up from Weiss' hip, sliding to her breast. Weiss had told her that she wasn't proud of her chest, she thought it was too small. Yang disagreed. She had a sizable chest herself, but that didn't mean she found anything wrong with a smaller one. In fact she adored Weiss' chest, as well as the rest of her, and made sure to show that often. She ran her thumb over her nipple, circling it and running across it. She cupped it, fitting well in her hand, and massaged it, earning soft moans from Weiss as she did.

Weiss arched up, pushing against Yang's hand as she touched her, and pressing her hips to match Yang's slow thrusts. She had one hand in Yang's hair, behind her head, feeling it between her fingers. The other ran over her back, the powerful muscles beneath soft skin, with just a few scars here and there. "A little faster now." She said, sliding her hand from Yang's back to her sides, feeling her muscles there. She always loved the way they felt moving underneath Yang's skin, like a powerful beast barely contained.

Yang picked up the pace then, rolling her hips into Weiss', kissing her and letting their tongues play together. She pushed a bit faster, a bit harder, and changed her angle to press just where she knew Weiss liked it. She kept it steady though, moving her whole body as she pushed forward, and then back. It wasn't about getting off, it was about doing so together.

Soon they would get there. Yang took her hand off of Weiss chest, finding her girlfriend's arm and tracing up it, to interlock their fingers. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Ready for you." She said.

Yang kissed, once more. Holding the deep, breathtaking kiss as they both released together. She pressed in as deep as she could go, filling Weiss and gripping the sheets beside the heiress head as she finished, sending all she had within her. Weiss' free hand gripped at Yang's back, arching into her and pulling the two of them as close as they could physically be, her body tensing, holding Yang tight inside her as she felt Yang's seed filling her.

As they both came down, they broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Yang pressed her forehead to Weiss', resting. Then she moved to the side, laying down beside her, and making Weiss turn with her. Slowly, she pulled out, causing Weiss' breathe to hitch for a moment. "That was amazing." She said, running a hand through Weiss' hair.

"It was, wasn't it?" Weiss agreed. She moved forward a bit, holding Yang and laying on her. "I love you, I hope you know that."

"I do." Yang said, "If I didn't before then that would convince me. And I love you too, so much. I just hope my gift can show it as much."

"I'm sure it's wonderful, Yang." Weiss said.

"Well, it doesn't involve us getting naked, so I think you've got me beat." She joked, "It's on the dresser, do you think you could…?" she let the sentence trail off.

Weiss rolled her eyes, but waved her hand anyway. A glyph appeared under the box, floating it towards them. She took the box and sat up a bit, holding it in front of her. Carefully, she opened it. Inside was a necklace on a thin silver chain. The pendant was a white and blue snowflake, roughly the size of her thumb, but in the center was a small orange flame.

"Yang." She said, staring at it, not knowing what to say.

"Put it on." Yang said.

Weiss complied, putting it around her neck. She gasped then, her eyes going wide. "It's warm." She said.

"Yeah. It's made out of compressed dust, burn and freeze." Yang told her, "This," She tapped the orange flame, "is me, always fired up. And this," She ran her hand around the snowflake, "Is you, keeping me steady and under control. That flame, that's my heart. You hold it, you always have, and with this, you can feel it. The warmth and love I have for you in my heart, you can always have that with yours."

Weiss blinked a few times in surprise as Yang looked at her. She swallowed as tears came to her eyes. "It's beautiful, I love it." She said, giving a small sniffle, and putting her hand over the pendant, "I love you."

"Hey now, no crying, this is a happy moment." Yang said, wiping her tears with her thumb.

"I'm crying because I'm happy, you brute."

"Well how about you just kiss me instead?" Yang offered.

Weiss chuckled and leaned down, kissing her. "Thank you." She said, then took the pendant off and put it back in the box to keep it safe. She used her glyph to float it over to the desk once more. She settled back down with Yang. "This is nice." She said.

"Yeah." Yang agreed, "Got any plans now?"

"Rest, hydrate, and then see how many times in a night we can share your gift."

"You really are perfect, you know that, right?" Yang said.

Weiss smiled, "I'm not perfect." She said, "But I think I'm perfect for you, and you for me."

"Now that, I'll agree to."

* * *

 _ **So yeah, that was done fast. Admittedly I finished it at about 3 am, so I might have missed something. If you see any mistakes, tell me. Don't forget to leave a review, always helps to get them (still waiting on some for Passionate too). Got one more request to fill, Catdick!blake with Neo and Yang. First threeway fic. If you'd got a request, send it in. Preferably as a message, but signed reviews work too. Need to be able to contact you to fill it so guest reviews don't work, sorry. Anyway, hope you liked the story. Whether you did or didn't, tell me, and why! And with that, i'll let you go. Have a nice day!**_


End file.
